It is well known in vehicle bodies to provide a window opening in sheet metal panels defining the roof of the vehicle. Window glass is fixedly installed in the openings to define the windshield, the back window, as well as side windows.
Many prior patents have taught the use of a molding which attaches and seals the window glass in a window opening. One such molding shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,216 issued Nov. 21, 1961 to G. E. Kimber, is an elastomeric molding strip which engages the window and the body and has a wedge driven into a recess to spread a portion of the molding to engage the glass panel and mount the glass panel in the body. U.S. Pat. 4,591,203 issued May 27, 1986 to Herbert Furman, has the molding molded directly on to the window and includes integral studs or retainers which mechanically fasten to the body panel defining the opening.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus for installing a window in which a hollow tubular member is molded in situ inside the molding strip and is crushed to permanently distort the elastomeric strip into engagement with the adjacent body.